wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lamparcia Gwiazda
Lamparcia Gwiazda (ang. Leopardstar) – była przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki. Zmarła z powodu cukrzycy, zastąpiła ją Mglista Gwiazda, jej dawna zastępczyni. Jedyna żywa córka medyka, Mulistego Futra i jego byłej partnerki Jasnego Nieba. Obecnie jest w Klanie Gwiazdy. Wygląd Lamparcia Gwiazda to kotka o złotej, lśniącej, pręgowanej, nakrapianej w nietypowe, ciemnozłote plamy sierści. Posiada długi, wijący się ogon oraz bursztynowe oczy. Charakter Ma zdecydowanie trudną osobowość. Już jako uczennica kształtowała wojownicze cechy - była zacięta i oschła, a jej jedynym celem było dobrnięcie do końca szkolenia i zostanie wojowniczką. W późniejszych latach kotka, jako zastępca i młoda przywódczyni, stała się nieznośna i arogancka, uważała siebie za doskonałą w każdym calu przywódczynię. Często z pogardą traktowała koty niższej hierarchii, podczas ataku lubiła wyzywać swoich przeciwników i wyprowadzić ich z równowagi. Obca jest dla niej bezinteresowność, za każdą pomoc oczekuje zapłaty, a czasem można odnieść wrażenie, że Lamparcia Gwiazda jest chorobliwie nieufna, przez co nie potrafi okazać optymizmu czy radości. Jest również rządna władzy i nowych terytoriów. Kotka żyła w przekonaniu, że bycie przywódcą daje jej prawo do podejmowania decyzji za cały Klan, bez uzgodnienia jej, jaka by ona nie była. Wykazała się samolubnością i naiwnością, wstępując do Klanu Tygrysa, tylko dlatego że zauroczyła się w Tygrysiej Gwieździe, co ostatecznie ściągnęło zagrożenie na cały Klan Rzeki. Pod twardymi rządami Tygrysiej Gwiazdy, Lamparcia Gwiazda spokorniała i stała się pokonaną, zastraszoną kotką. Nie miała odwagi przeciwstawić się tyranowi, odwróciła się od swojego Klanu. Dopiero pod koniec książki postawiła dobrą sprawę ponad siebie. Historia Fabuła Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Po śmierci Dębowego Serca staje się nową zastępczynią i zaczyna pojawiać się na zgromadzeniach. Ogień i lód Kiedy Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga wracają do obozu przez terytorium Klanu Rzeki z Klanem Wiatru u boku, Lamparcie Futro z patrolem przyłapuje ich i zaczyna się bitwa. Jeden z jej wojowników, Biały Pazur, spada z wąwozu w trakcie bitwy z Szarą Pręgą i ginie, a Lamparcie Futro go o to obwinia. Las tajemnic W odróżnieniu od swojego przywódcy, Krzywej Gwiazdy, nie lubi współpracować z kotami innych klanów. Kotka nie zapomniała o śmierci Białego Pazura i wciąż odczuwa z tego powodu gorycz oraz niechęć wobec Klanu Pioruna, zwłaszcza wobec Szarej Pręgi. Jej uczucia nie zmieniają się nawet wtedy, gdy dwaj wojownicy ratują kocięta Mglistej Stopy oraz pomagają w polowaniu Klanowi Rzeki. Cisza przed burzą Kotka wciąż nie ufa Szarej Prędze, mimo, iż jest on obecnie wojownikiem Klanu Rzeki. Lamparcie Futro pojawia się w składzie patrolu, gdy Błękitna Gwiazda oraz Ogniste Serce wędrują w kierunku Księżycowego Kamienia. Cętkowana kotka nie zauważa ich, gdyż bardziej interesuje ją przebiegający nieopodal królik. Pojawia się na Zgromadzeniu, gdzie pyta Ogniste Serce o losy Tygrysiego Pazura. Rudzielec odmawia jednak odpowiedzi, mówiąc, że to wyłącznie sprawa Klanu Pioruna. Gdy koty Klanu Pioruna uciekają przed pożarem, Lamparcie Futro pomaga Ognistemu Serca oraz Małemu Uchu przepłynąć przez rzekę. Przynosi również ciało Łaciatej Skóry. Wyraża niechęć, gdy Krzywa Gwiazda zgadza się, by Klan Pioruna skrył się w ich obozie, lecz nie sprzeciwia się otwarcie przywódcy. Ogniste Serce zauważa, iż kotka z pewnością pragnęła czegoś w zamian za zapewnienie im schronienia. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Kiedy Krzywa Gwiazda umarł, Lamparcie Futro staje się nową przywódczynią Klanu Rzeki. Jej zastępcą zostaje Kamienne Futro. Rozpoczęła bitwę z Klanem Pioruna o zajęcie Słonecznych Skał. Pragnęła zabić Ogniste Serce i prawie jej się to udało, lecz wojownikowi Klanu Pioruna pomógł Szara Pręga. Lamparcia Gwiazda każe mu zaatakować przyjaciela, lecz szary kocur odmawia. Przywódczyni wykluczyła go z Klanu Rzeki. Czarna godzina Lamparcia Gwiazda zgadza się połączyć z Klanem Cienia, tworząc Klan Tygrysa. Jest obecna na pierwszym Zgromadzeniu, gdzie ogłasza tę decyzję przed wszystkimi kotami. Z czasem kotka zaczyna żałować tej decyzji, gdyż Tygrysia Gwiazda przejmuje kontrolę nad jej klanem oraz terytorium. Przywódca Klanu Tygrysa jest niezadowolony z wyboru Lamparciej Gwiazdy w temacie zastępcy – czyli Kamiennego Futra. Cętkowana kotka zgadza się, by Kamienne Futro udowodnił swą lojalność poprzez zabicie Pierzastej Łapy i Burzowej Łapy, gdyż mówi, iż nadeszły ciężkie czasy i w Klanie Rzeki nie ma miejsca dla zdrajców. W wyniku jej decyzji, Kamienne Futro pokonuje Ciemną Pręgę, lecz ostatecznie zostaje zabity przez Czarna Stopę. Gdy Tygrysia Gwiazda zostaje zabity przez Bicza, kotka kryje się na swoim terytorium i wysyła patrole w poszukiwaniu dobrego terenu do zamieszkania. Wyraźnie boi się Klanu Krwi i jest przekonana, iż nikt nie ma z nimi szans w walce. Sądzi, że lepiej jest opuścić las póki istnieje taka możliwość. Ognistej Gwieździe udaje się ją przekonać, by dołączyła do Klanu Pioruna oraz Klanu Wiatru i stawiła czoła Klanowi Krwi. Z początku uważa, że jest to głupi pomysł, gdyż Bicz i jego klan są zbyt potężni i zabiją wszystkie koty, lecz, po dłuższym namyśle, decyduje się walczyć. Lamparcia Gwiazda pozwala, a nawet prosi, by to Ognista Gwiazda prowadził Klan Lwa do bitwy. Przyznaje, że ona nie ma na to sił. Po śmierci Tygrysiej Gwiazdy jest zrozpaczona, aczkolwiek ukrywa to. Kotka rozsyła patrole łowieckie i zaczyna niszczyć stos kości, który kazał zbudować Tygrysia Gwiazda. Po wygranej bitwie z Klanem Krwi oferuje Mglistej Stopie stanowisko zastępczyni, którą kotka przyjmuje. Klan Rzeki wraca na swoje terytorium. Nowa Przepowiednia ''Północ'' ''Wschód Księżyca'' Świt Blask gwiazd Gdy klany docierają o zmroku do nowego miejsca, Ognista Gwiazda proponuje wysłanie przodem zwiadu. Lamparcia Gwiazda zgadza się z nim i przywołuje swoją zastępczynię, Mglistą Stopę. Wraz z Rdzawym Futrem poleca im zejście do jeziora i powrót, zbierając przy tym jak największą ilość informacji. Dzień później przywódcy ogłaszają zebranie. Razem decydują, żeby wyruszyła grupa kotów po jednym z każdego klanu na obchód jeziora w celu poszukiwania potencjalnych miejsc na nowe obozy. Przywódca Klanu Pioruna proponuje, aby poszły koty, które wyruszyły w pierwszą podróż do miejsca, w którym tonie słońce. Lamparcia Gwiazda oznajmia, że w imieniu Klanu Rzeki pójdzie Mglista Stopa. Po dwóch dniach patrol powraca, a Jeżynowy Pazur oznajmia, co widzieli. Przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki dopytuje o zwierzynę, na co kocur odpowiada, że jest jej mnóstwo nawet w porze nagich drzew. Rozżarzona Skóra mówi, że muszą ustalić nowe miejsce zgromadzeń. Mała Chmura odpowiada jej, że Klan Gwiazdy wskaże im miejsce. Ćmie Skrzydło opisuje wyspę, którą widziała twierdząc, że to by było idealne miejsce. Inne który protestują, ponieważ musiałyby tam płynąć. Jastrzębi Mróz pociesza siostrę i proponuje wysłanie patrolu na wyspę w celu jej dokładniejszego zbadania. Zaczyna się dyskusja pomiędzy Jastrzębim Mrozem, a Mglistą Stopą odnośnie miejsca obozu, którą musi przerwać Lamparcia Gwiazda. Przywódczyni mówi do pręgowanego kocura, że może poprowadzić tam patrol, a o założeniu obozu zadecydują po jego powrocie. Po śmierci Wysokiej Gwiazdy w Klanie Wiatru zaczyna się awantura dotycząca zmiany zastępcy. Lamparcia Gwiazda jest widziana wtedy, jak z Czarną Gwiazdą wymienia spojrzenia pełne rozbawienia i satysfakcji. Po powrocie patrolu Jastrzębiego Mroza, złocista przywódczyni dopytuje o szczegóły wyspy. Wojownik odpowiada jej, że jest tam wprost idealnie. Mglista Stopa zauważa, że kociaki i starsi będą mieć problemy z dotarciem na wyspę. Kocur odpowiada, że będą musieli płynąć tylko raz, a woda dookoła obozu będzie bardzo dobrym zabezpieczeniem przed wrogami. Pręgowany wojownik pyta swojej przywódczyni o jej zdanie. Kocica odpowiada, że jej zastępczyni ma rację mówiąc, że nie mogą założyć obozu w miejscu ciężko dostępnym dla niektórych kotów. Zauważa również, że izolacja stanowi nie tylko ochronę, ale i zagrożenie. Postanawia założyć obóz w miejscu wybranym przez Mglistą Stopę. Podczas pierwszego oficjalnego zgromadzenia przywódcy oznajmiają przebieg granic swoich terytoriów. Czarna Gwiazda oznajmia, że jego Klan przyjął za granicę z Klanem Rzeki mała Drogę Grzmotu. Kocur z wyzywającym spojrzeniem pyta Lamparcią Gwiazdę, czy jej to odpowiada. Ku jego zdziwieniu kotka bez wahania się zgadza. Gdy Ognista Gwiazda i Pojedynczy Wąs oznajmiają swoje granice, przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki informuje, że reszta terenu zostaje dla jej klanu. Przywódca Klanu Pioruna mówi, że nie mogą wziąć miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajdują, gdyż miejsce zgromadzeń zawsze pozostawało neutralne. Kocica oschle mu odpowiada, że zbyt łatwo sięga po jej terytorium. Czarna Gwiazda nieoczekiwanie popiera Ognistą Gwiazdę. Lamparcia Gwiazda protestuje mówiąc, że na bagnach rosną cenne zioła. Płomiennorudy kocur radzi jej, aby póki co odpuściła, ponieważ każdy kot liczy, że Klan Gwiazdy wskaże im niedługo nowe miejsce. Złocista kotka po chwili wahania oznajmia, że klany mogą się póki co tu gromadzić, ale jeśli w ciągu dwóch księżyców Klan Gwiazdy nie wskaże im nowego miejsca, będą musieli wrócić do tego tematu. Zmierzch Na zgromadzeniu Lamparcia Gwiazda informuje, że nie widzieli już borsuka, którego przegonili księżyc temu, oraz, że Klan Rzeki ma nowego wojownika, a jest nim Nornicowy Ząb. Przywódczyni przypomina, że miejsce ich pierwszego zgromadzenia, które pozostawało neutralne, a znajdowało się na terenie jej Klanu powinno wrócić teraz jako terytorium Klanu Rzeki, ponieważ Klan Gwiazdy wskazał im tę wyspę jako nowe miejsce. Czarna Gwiazda mówi, że dookoła Czterech Drzew zawsze był neutralny teren. Kotka odpowiada, że tego miejsca nie da zamienić się w las. Dodaje, że każdy Klan z wyjątkiem jej musi przejść przez nie swoje terytorium, aby dojść na wyspę. Ognista Gwiazda popiera ją, a następnie pyta innych przywódców. Po chwili wahania Pojedyncza Gwiazda również się zgadza tak jak przywódca Klanu Cienia. Lamparcia Gwiazda oznajmia, że w takim razie jutro umieszczą tam swoje oznaczenia zapachowe. Gdy w Klanie Rzeki wybucha epidemia. Kiedy Liściasta Sadzawka przychodzi z pomocą, przywódczyni mówi do niej, że zmarł Bluszczowy Ogon. Pyta medyczkę, czy może jej jakoś pomóc. Kotka odpowiada, że dopóki nie porozmawia z Ćmim Skrzydłem nie będzie wiedziała, co robić. Lamparcia Gwiazda odpowiada, że wyśle paru wojowników na pomoc. Po trzech dniach choroba zostaje zażegnana. Przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki żegna medyczkę Klanu Pioruna i dodaje, że należą się jej podziękowania całego klanu. Na zgromadzeniu Lamparcia Gwiazda informuje o truciźnie zostanowionej przez dwunożnych na ich terytorium, w wyniku której zginął Bluszczowy Ogon i jeden kociak. Dodaje, że wszysykie koty dochodzą już do siebie dzięki Ćmiemu Skrzydłu i Liściastej Sadzawce. Zachód słońca Na zgromadzeniu Lamparcia Gwiazda oznajmia, że w Klanie Rzeki mieli zielony kaszel i zmarł jeden z ich starszych, Ciężki Krok, ale dzięki Klanowi Gwiazdy nikt inny nie zachorował. Przywódczyni oznajmia, że ich medyczka, Ćmie Skrzydło przyjęła nową uczennicę, a jest nią Wierzbowa Łapa. Kiedy kocica chce się wycofać, aby Pojedyncza Gwiazda mógł się wypowiedzieć, Jastrzębi Mróz mówi, że jego siostra ma ważną wiadomość. Lamparcia Gwiazda mruży oczy, ale pozwala medyczce mówić. Ćmie Skrzydło jest z początku niechętna, lecz oschle poganiana przez swoją przywódczynię opowiada o swoim śnie. Kocica dopytuje, co on oznacza, lecz z wyjaśnieniami pospiesza Jastrzębi Mróz. Medyczka zrozpaczona mówi, że być może się pomyliła. Na pysku Lamparciej Gwiazdy maluje się jednocześnie wściekłość i zażenowanie. Mówi do Ćmiego Skrzydła, aby następnym razem przyszła najpierw do niej. Później Czarna Gwiazda informuje, że odkąd zrobiło się cieplej dwunożni coraz częściej przychodzą nad jezioro i płoszą zwierzynę. Przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki dodaje, że mają ten sam problem. Biały kocur z czarnymi łapami mówi, że Klan Pioruna i Klan Wiatru powinny oddać cześć swoich terytoriów. Wśród kotów wybucha kłótnia, wojownicy zaczynają walczyć. Nagle księżyc zostaje zasłonięty przez chmury, co wszystkie koty szybko interpretują jako oznaka gniewu Klanu Gwiazdy. Kaszlący Pysk i Ognista Gwiazda mówią, że to jasny znak, aby granice pozostały niezmienione. Lamparcia Gwiazda przyjmując rozkazującą pozycję na konarze mówi, że kolejny kot Klanu Rzeki, który podniesie łapę odpowie przed nią i zarządza natychmiastowy powrót do domu. Kilka dni później kocica we własnym obozie słucha raportu Jastrzębiego Mroza o tym, że Potok pogoniła wiewiórkę z ich terytorium lecz zabiła na terenie Klanu Cienia. Kocur dodaje, że po drodze prawie wpadła pod potwora dwunożnych i w sumie szkoda, że jej nie rozjechał. Przywódczyni spokojnie odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby rzucać takich słów. Następnie pyta Potok, czy wojownik mówił prawdę, co kotka potwierdza dodając, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze swojego niewłaściwego postępowania. Lamparcia Gwiazda dopytuje, czy widział to jakiś kot z Klanu Cienia. Burzowe Futro odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie nie, ale przez smród Drogi Grzmotu nie dało się nic wyczuć. Wśród kotów Klanu Rzeki wybucha kłótnia odnośnie tego, czy dwoje kotów z Plemienia powinno pozostać w klanie. Jastrzębi Mróz pyta się Ćmiego Skrzydła, czy Klan Gwiazdy pokazał jej coś więcej. Przywódczyni z rozdrażnieniem ją pogania. Gdy kotka zaprzecza, Lamparcia Gwiazda mówi, że jest ich medyczką i musi powiedzieć im co zrobić. Jastrzębi Mróz podpuszcza Burzowe Futro, a szary kocur traci cierpliwość i rzuca się na wojownika. Złocista przywódczyni ostro każe Mglistej Stopie i Czarnemu Pazurowi ich rozdzielić. Wstrząśnięta kocica mówi do szarego kocura, że najwyraźniej zapomniał o kodeksie wojownika, albo już na niego nie zważa. Nie pozwala mu dojść do głosu i ze szczerym żalem dodaje, że musi opuścić Klan Rzeki twierdząc, że jego los jest teraz związany z Plemieniem. Mangi Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza Powrót do Klanów Lamparcia Gwiazda jest w patrolu Klanu Rzeki, który spotyka i konfrontuje się z Saszą i jej kociętami, Jastrzębiem i Ćmą. Sasza prosi, aby jej rodzina stała się częścią Klanu Rzeki, a Lamparcia Gwiazda odpowiada, że musi to omówić. Czarny Pazur sądzi, że to zły pomysł, ale Lamparcia Gwiazda pozwala im wrócić do Klanu i przedstawia im wszystkim naokoło. Następnego ranka zwołuje spotkanie Klanu i ogłasza, że trójka kotów dołącza do Klanu. Oferuje Saszy imię wojownika, ale ona odmawia. Lamparcia Gwiazda później mianuje Jastrzębia i Ćmą uczniami i przyjmują nowe imiona, Jastrzębia Łapa i Ćmia Łapa. Po chwili, Lamparcia Gwiazda pyta znowu Saszę o przyjęciu imienia wojownika, ale Sasza jest nadal niepewna. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Jastrzębia Łapa i Ćma Łapa bawią się w stercie kości, cały Klan jest zszokowany. Lamparcia Gwiazda mówi im, że kości, na których się bawili, to były pozostałości po Klanie Tygrysa. Wyjaśnia im wszystkim cały ból i cierpienie, spowodowane przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę. Później, Sasza mówi Lamparciej Gwieździe, że życie w Klanie nie odpowiada jej. Rozumie ją i dziękuje Saszy za pozostawienie Jastrzębiej Łapy i Ćmiej Łapy w Klanie. Aplikacja Wojowników Na profilu Lamparciej Gwiazdy, Muliste Futro i Jasne Niebo są wymienieni jako jej rodzice. Ciekawostki * Lamparcia Gwiazda dołączyła do Klanu Tygrysa, tylko dlatego, że była zakochana w Tygrysiej Gwieździe. * Żywi niechęć wobec kotów półkrwi. * Przyznaje, że chciałaby mieć kocięta. * Lamparcia Gwiazda jest ulubioną przywódczynią Kate i powiedziała, że chciałaby o niej pisać Super Edycję. * Dostała imię po Klanie Lamparta. Galeria Bazy postaci Lamparcia Gwiazda.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Leopardstar.jpg|Wygląd w "Kotach Klanów" i w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Waifu.png|Wygląd w mandze "Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza" Lamparcia Gwiazda.manga.png|Wygląd w mandze "Szara Pręga i Milka" cs:Levhartka de:Leopardenstern en:Leopardstar fi:Leoparditähti fr:Étoile du Léopard nl:Luipaardster ru:Пятнистая Звезда (Речное племя) Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Rzeki Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Koty z nowoczesnego Klanu Tygrysa Kategoria:Mentorzy